


Claiming A Potter...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virgin Al goes to a club with a friend and finds much more than he bargained for in his former friends father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming A Potter...

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains slash sex between a cross generational pairing. It is also a first time with explicit sex and language so PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!! All other warnings are in the tags so refer to them before reading. Enjoy!!

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=134974573762.png)   


  


  
**Claiming A Potter… by HPFangirl71**   


Albus wasn’t quite sure why he was here… wasn’t sure just why he’d let Michael Finnigan drag him out to a loud gregarious nightclub. Maybe it was the fact that he was a twenty-two year old gay man who’d only just come out to his friends and family or perhaps it was the fact that he was a twenty-two year old gay man who was still a virgin. Whatever the reason, here he was in a swanky nightclub surrounded by a hoard of beautiful gay men and completely unsure just how to approach any of them.

That had always been Al’s problem, he might be the life of the party but he was pants when it came to the one on ones. It had also never occurred to him that any of his roommates back at Hogwarts might have been batting for his team either. The only outwardly gay male he’d ever grown up with had been his Uncle Charlie and he only saw him a few times a year when he came for brief visits from Romania. Oh there had also been his cousin Teddy who’d come out sometime during Al’s fourth year. Teddy had been Al’s very first male on male kiss, they’d both been very drunk and there had been mistletoe. That kiss had left him achingly hard and made for awkward moments with Teddy for quite a few months afterwards.

Albus looked around the club, taking in the half dressed men shimmying on the dance floor and the even lesser dressed men dancing in strategically placed cubicles across the room. Perhaps Michael had been right, all he needed was to meet the right bloke so he could get laid and then the rest would be easy. Being a virgin made him uptight Michael had assured him. Deep down, he knew Finnigan was right but he also wasn’t so sure that he’d meet someone in a club like this that he wanted to share the intimate act of sex with either.

He and Michael stuck together up until his friend noticed a guy he’d met a few weeks prior. Seems the other guy and Michael had met here and then gone back to his place to fuck. Michael was intent on a repeat of that scenario. Al gave the man a halfhearted smile and shrugged as he watched him being led out onto the dance floor. He had to admire Finnigan’s nonchalant attitude toward sex, it was refreshing compared to his own uptight stance on the matter. Some days Al just wanted to say damn it all and fuck some random bloke just to get the act out of the way. It was embarrassing to be a virgin at his age.

Albus went to the bar and ordered a drink, his eyes still taking in the beauties all around him. The club permeated a completely sexual vibe and it was making him feel a tad bit uncomfortable. Suddenly he spotted a blonde with the loveliest of backsides and he let himself indulge in a smile as he perused that fine arse for quite a few moments. He was shocked when he caught a glimpse of the pointed features of the man attached to the derriere of which he was now staring. It couldn’t be… no, not Scorpius Malfoy! As far as Al had known, the man was straight as an arrow and had gone off to marry some rich bird after their days at Hogwarts. Yet here he sat, his cock getting hard over his former housemate.

“Scorpius Malfoy… didn’t think I’d see you in a place like this!” Al yelled over the music as he approached the man, giving him a pat on the back when he got closer.

The man turned completely around and Al was shocked again. Although the man looked amazingly identical to his old friend, it was obvious that this man was of the more mature nature than Scorpius would’ve been. In fact, he was pretty sure he knew whom it was he’d just approached and it was leaving him speechless.

“Thanks for the compliment” the blonde man, said with a cocky smirk upon his lips.

Al just smiled back, feeling suddenly nervous as he drank in the form of none other than Draco Malfoy, who was in fact Scorpius’ father. He swallowed down the remains of his drink and frantically looked around for a waiter to snag another. This was Draco Malfoy for fucks sake, the man he’d spent a better part of his teenage years wanking over. Could this get any more awkward?

“Albus isn’t it?” the man inquired as he put a hand out for him to grasp. Al’s own palm was sweaty but he reveled in the warmth of the man’s firm grip.

He was shocked that he even remembered him. He’d only gone to the Manor a handful of times during his friendship with Scorpius but he smiled inwardly at the thought that he’d left an impression on this powerfully dominant man.

An affirmative mumble was all he could muster as the older man grinned at him in a rather predatory manner. The look confused Al more and he found himself uttering an apology. His quiet whisper was met with a snide chuckle.

“Mistaking me for my younger, fitter, straighter son… I don’t consider that a thing worthy of apologizing. In fact, I take it as a compliment and a challenge”

Albus looked up into the man’s grey eyes and was surprised at what he saw there. He saw what he could only describe as lustful desire. In fact, the look was laced with one of bold daring and impudent mocking. Al was never one to back down at a challenge, an annoying trait he seemed to have inherited from his father. With that in mind, he bolstered together his own bit of courage and spoke.

“Care to dance?” He asked in what he hoped was a seemingly unaffected tone of voice.

Draco eyed him up and down before answering.

“Don’t mind if I do Potter”

Albus flinched at being called by his surname but allowed himself to be led out onto the dance floor nonetheless. Draco immediately pulled him into his arms, pushing their bodies together suggestively in time to the raucous music. Al was embarrassed when his cock bulged out hard beneath his jeans at their close proximity. He tried pulling away a bit but Draco only held him more possessively. The older man let his hands slide down Al’s sides and growled into his ear.

“Oh no Potter, you’re not getting away… not tonight”

The man’s voice was husky as he whispered into Al’s earlobe. He pulled their bodies closer, his hands palming each of Al‘s buttocks firmly. The tone of that voice hinted at a bit of rough need that had Al pleasantly surprised. He wrapped his arms wantonly around Draco’s neck and let the older man frot their bodies together in a completely sexual manner. He clung to this boyhood fantasy of a man and could feel Malfoy’s own cock stiffening beneath the thin trousers he wore. Al knew he was playing with fire but now he really didn’t care whether or not he got burned…

The music segued from one song to another and the two men’s bodies stayed entwined. In fact, halfway into the third song, Al felt Draco’s mouth sucking at the flesh of his neck. It felt so good to have those hands and lips on his body. It was almost like something out of a teenage dream. He let out a moan that was only halfway muffled in the deafeningly loud, crowded room. Draco looked up at the barely audible noise, his grey eyes meeting Al‘s emerald ones in an unspoken way. Al knew then exactly what it was he wanted yet he was fearful to ask. He didn’t need to though as Draco’s lips came crashing down upon his in an aggressive snog that left Al breathless.

It seemed like a far fetched fantasy as Al allowed himself to be led through the club’s exit and onto a nearby apparition’s area. He could feel himself growing nervous yet couldn’t seem to bring himself to speak up. Instead, he concentrated on the tug within his stomach as he was side along Apparated to their destination. It wasn’t until he was at Malfoy Manor and Draco had him pressed forcefully up against a wall, their lips meshed together in a fervent snog that Al realized he was severely in over his head…

He could feel the older man’s hands on his flesh as they pushed up beneath his tee-shirt. The lips upon his mouth were hungry and sometimes rough but they felt so good that he found himself returning their urgency. His own fingers were wrapped within the blonde locks at Draco’s nape. He could feel their cocks frotting needfully against one another and he was shocked to find himself wanting this, after all these years of waiting. It wasn’t until he felt the tug of strong hands upon his waist opening his zip that he realized he had to stop this. He didn’t want his first time to be some rushed event, rutting like two crups in heat up against a wall!

“I can’t do this…,” he whispered breathlessly as he pushed the man away.

There was a look of shock and surprise that registered within the marble colored eyes before the spark of anger appeared.

“It figures… that’s what I get for bringing home some cock teasing little twink!”

Albus was hurt by the words that came from Draco’s mouth. He hadn’t done this on purpose. He hadn’t meant to be a tease; he’d just changed his mind. He had a right to do that didn’t he?

“Look, I’m sorry. I just can’t do this. Its not that I don’t want to. Salazar knows that isn’t true because I’ve wanted you since I was barely fourteen and Scorpius had that sleepover.”

Al was rambling he knew it and Malfoy only stared at him in confusion, his anger slowly fading.

“So you were one of those brats who kept us awake all night,” he said in a reminiscing tone.

“Yeah…” Al said with a sheepish grin crossing his face.

“Well if you’ve wanted me since you were fourteen then what’s the problem?”

Draco’s face held another of those predatory smirks he’d been giving Al all evening. He leaned in to lick at Al’s lips before laying another snog on the boy. Al was consumed by the kiss, his lips parted quite willingly and he could feel that tongue invading his mouth almost snakelike. Merlin how he wanted this man, if he were honest, he’d always wanted Draco to be the first. He’d always found him undeniably sexy for some reason. He’d never seen him as his parents did; Draco had always been kind to Al when he’d visited the manor. That kindness only fueling Al’s boyhood lust. As Draco’s body once again pressed seductively against Al’s frame, it took every ounce of will power for him to duck beneath his embracing arms.

“As much as I’d like to do this, I can’t. Not here… not like this”

Al’s words came out in emotional gasps. The frustration in Draco’s eyes was stopped quickly by Al’s words. There seemed to be a realization dawning in his smoky orbs, as he looked Al over.

“You’ve never done this, have you?”

His question seemed more of a quiet statement and Al wasn’t sure how to answer. Finally, he decided that as embarrassing as it was, he’d best come clean with the truth.

“No… I’ve snogged a few blokes, gotten a blowjob once… but never this”

Draco smiled at the blush that had appeared upon Al’s cheeks as he’d spoken. He came forward, a hand brushing gently down Al’s cheek. He kissed him but this time the kiss was different, not so hungry or needy but instead gentle and soft.

Draco pressed their foreheads together and looked deep into the emerald eyes as he spoke.

“Why the hell did you come home with me? I’m a much older, more experienced man. What did you think you were playing at?”

His words were soft yet still accusing.

“I wanted you. In fact I still do. I just don’t want it like this.”

Al’s words were quiet yet honest, they drove into Draco’s heart, and suddenly, it was he who was in over his head.

“Why me Potter? Bloody Hell! Why me?” he said, his voice raising an octave as he spoke.

“Don’t call me Potter! I’m not my father. I’m Albus… the young man who’s standing before you, confessing how he’s felt for you for years. I’ve always wanted you since I was old enough to realize I preferred blokes over birds.”

Draco looked at him, surprised by the unintended confession from the young man. He cleared his throat in a slight fit of nervousness before pressing his lips softly up against Al’s lips. It was a chaste yet sensual kiss that only lasted the briefest of moments before he pulled away.

“Fine, Albus… but if we’re going to do this then you’re right, its not going to be like this. Not if you’ve waited this long… I value what you’re giving me more than that”

Draco again kissed the man, but before Al could even reciprocate the snog properly, he felt the pull of apparition. They reappeared in a bedroom and Draco pushed him towards a large four-poster bed. Al felt the firm mattress pressing beneath him as he fell upon the bed; Draco hovered over him, his mouth worrying the flesh at Al’s collarbone. He pulled at the material of Al’s shirt, lifting it over the youngster’s shoulders. He flicked his tongue across a taunt nipple that instantly pebbled for him. The younger man’s skin tasted sinfully delicious.

Al let out a moan as the man again tugged at his jeans, this time successfully undoing the snap and zip. Draco’s hand plunged into the jeans to find the younger man’s cock already half-hard for him. It only took a few well-practiced pulls to get the man at full mast. He smiled triumphantly into Al’s flesh as he let his tongue slide low across the man’s bared chest. He didn’t hesitate until he felt Al’s hips retract nervously as he tugged at the jeans around his waist. He slid himself up Al’s body, letting their eyes meet.

“Are you sure you want this?” he whispered as his fingers trailed down Al’s chest in an absent-minded motion.

There was a momentary lapse in the air as Al thought about the question but still he was quick to answer in the affirmative. He’d wanted this man for far too long to let this opportunity pass. He pushed at his own jeans, sliding them down his thighs, letting his cock rub roughly up against the older man’s trousers. Draco let out a groan before pulling down the hindering jeans and reaching to unbutton his own trousers. The two frotted together, their hands exploring the multitude of bared flesh. Their snogging grew desperate and needy. It was Al who finally decided he’d had enough of the teasing touches.

“Draco… I want you… Draco please… I want you now” Al’s cries came in great overly sensitized gasps.

Draco didn’t say a word, instead his hand slipped gently between the boy’s thighs. Al felt the warm wetness of a wandless lubrication spell filling his arse. Next came the gentle prod of Draco’s fingers, two of them slipping past his tight muscles. He moaned at the slight intrusion. Draco covered his mouth with his own, letting his tongue slide easily between the youngster’s lips in an effort to relax him. He pushed in and out of the man for a bit before adding another finger. He could feel Al’s muscles loosening and felt confident that he was well prepared.

“Remember Al, there’s no going back once I do this”

Draco seemed unusually nervous as he lined his cock up with Al’s arse, waiting for the young man’s consent. Al knew this was what he wanted, he was absolutely sure of it but it also scared him. Draco was right; it wasn’t something he could undo.

“Will I be yours once you claim me?”

His voice came out shaky and unsure, Draco smiled at the younger man’s romanticized ideals. He knew he could easily fall for the man within his bed, but did he really want all the complications? Did he really want to deal with a relationship, especially one with a boy half his age? He was Potter’s boy for fucks sake! He looked again into those emerald eyes that were practically pleading with him to take the plunge. By letting himself love the man who was right now so willingly giving so very much of himself. It certainly gave Draco a lot to think about.

Draco pressed his erection gently into the man, slowly entering him inch by inch. Al let out a gasp as he felt the burn of being stretched by the girth of Draco’s cock. It was hard to relax himself, to not fight against this invasion, this filling of his arse.

“Does it always hurt so badly?” he whispered with a barely contained wince.

Draco stilled himself and let his hand caress the side of Al’s face in an almost loving manner. He tried getting him to relax but still Al tensed up against the burn. Then he felt it, just the lightest touch of Draco’s cock rubbing up against that bundle of nerves within his arse. It sent a tingling sensation of pleasure throughout his body that made him gasp aloud. Draco smiled into the kiss that he placed upon the young man’s mouth. Al could feel him deepening his strokes, pushing himself fully into his body. It still stung slightly but the pleasure of Draco’s cock rubbing up against that spot far outweighed the pain. He found himself canting his hips upward, pulling Draco in fully. When the older man had his length seated completely within him, Al let out a tender sigh, wrapping his legs instinctively around Draco’s waist. Draco thrust gently in and out of Al’s tight muscles in a solid rhythm. Al had never shared anything so intimate with anyone. It overwhelmed his senses and he found himself whispering words of love into Draco’s ear and was surprised when the man reciprocated with his own sweet words.

Draco felt the young man’s tight heat surrounding his cock and suddenly he felt so very needy. The words the man whispered to him spoke to his aging heart. He’d never intended for this to be more than just sex but somehow Albus Potter had found a place within his heart. The young man was exactly what he’d needed to fill the void within his lonely life. No, he’d never planned for this to be more than sex but sometimes life didn’t go as planned. He’d claimed the youngest Potter for his own tonight and now he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to let him go…


End file.
